Snap-action overcenter switches are known in the art. These prior switches have suffered one or more disadvantages such as: unreliable operation; short life; possibility of switch failure in the "on" mode; inability to handle high inrush current; limited versatility with respect to operator type; teasing of the contacts at the trip point; and high frictional characteristics. The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages.